the what if's, the what could be's, and the possibilities
by kyla123
Summary: this if like a hundred themes fic i guess! you guys can tell me what you want in the next one shot thingy thingy and stuff like that. review please! ps: rated T for swearing
1. promises we couldnt keep

hi guys :D new story! i think i'm gonna be making a lot of one shots and stuff, so i thought i might make a fic where i compile everything! if the ficlet is less than 4-5 chappies i will put it here! so it's something like a hundred themes but they're not all one shots... my other one shot types of fics... i'm too lazy to move them.. so... yeah... hope you guys enjoy!

i'm sorry, the name is long, i just find it pretty

* * *

**_Promises that we couldn't keep_**

MARCELINE'S POV

We all have that best friend we couldn't live without. That best friend that was always by our side no matter what. That best friend that we always thought we'd be best friends with. That best friend we made a billion promises to that we knew we couldn't keep. With me and him though, we promised to keep every single promise we made to each other.

He was the person I thought I'd spend my life with. By default he's be the guy I was gonna marry, all because of a silly little promise we made years ago. He'd be the one to catch me when I fall. The one person I'd cry with. The one I'd always have by my side. For the entire time that I've known him he's been that guy. He's been the only one to wipe away my tears when I can't hold them in any longer. He's been the only one to know when and who I've cried for. He'd sit with me, and hold me in his arms until I stopped crying; and sometimes he even cried with me, and I cried with him when it was his turn to cry.

My best friend is none-other-than Marshall Lee. He has a great smile that all the girls' love; but I'm the only one that gets annoyed at his signature smirk. He has this black messy hair that always stood up in every direction in the morning, but normalized after a bath and grooming. His pale white skin never darkened, even if we'd played in the sun all day. And finally he had blood red eyes just like me. We were basically the same person. I was him and he was me; the only difference was that I was the little princess and he was the little prince.

No one knew me like he did. He knew everything about me; my secrets, my dreams, my greatest fears, everything. And in return I knew everything about him. We'd made so many promises that we couldn't keep track; and that's when we decided to have a tiny little jar to hold every little promise we made to each other. They were all labeled with a sticker I'd designed having the word '_dreams and promises'_ in the middle.

To me, that puny little jar was the cutest thing in the world. It was just something to always remind us about how many promises we made to each other. After a few months though it was filled up to the brim, then we got another jar.

These jars of '_dreams and _promises' stacked up as the years went by. We never forgot about them though. When we got bored we'd open them up and just read the little pieces of paper that were rolled up and tied with a string.

We made so many promises, and with each promise there came a memory. These memories will last longer than these promises, but I'm still happy I made them. Many were stupid, though I don't regret making them. Like the promise he made about dancing in his boxers in front of everyone if I ever went out on a date with him. He only had one more promise to keep, but he couldn't keep it. Breaking this final promise he broke two of his promises.

And the realization that all the promises we've made are all but promises, makes his absence even more devastating.

Marshall Lee died on October 18 in the year xxxx [I don't want to decide on a year] I don't want to remember how or why. I don't want the memories of the people dressed in black, while I was there in white, to come back. I don't want to remember the countless nights I spent sobbing into my pillow.

I'd rather remember the days where we dreamed of possibilities and planned our lives together. I'd rather remember the days where we sat on the bench just talking all day long. I rather remember the days where we did the most stupid things together. When we walked home from school every day. I rather remember the days we were still together, the days we were inseparable.

The only promise left was the promise that we'd live forever; but he didn't. He was supposed to be a vampire, right? Why did he have to die? There was only one more promise left. We'd gotten married, stayed best friends, all those stuff. That promise was supposed to be left in that jar forever. And now, it's just terrible knowing it'll have to be discarded from that jar.

He just had one more promise, _one more_, and he couldn't keep it. Now I'm not sure what to do. He's always been there, and now he isn't. And now I just feel lost.

* * *

so... i'll be accepting ideas from you guys... well, if you want me to write your ideas and stuff...

Ps. I'm sorry. Right now I'm fascinated by tragedy, but there will definitely be a whole lota fluff. There will be tragedies :'( and there will be romance. It's just, I _think_ (I cant stress that word enough. Key word: THINK) that I'm _kinda _(still can't stress that word enough!) good at writing them… I JUST THINK, ok? Think! T-h-i-n-k! They're just fun to write. Fluff I'm not very good at fluff… but I like reading fluff…

I'm fascinated by the words: dreams promises, possibilities and what if. So yeah, there'll be a lot of ficlets with those words in them.

pps. sorry to the people whos b-days are on october 18th. i just love october and i like the number 18 :)

oh yeah, and umm... shout out to my biggest fan (!) k! thanks for the reviews :) you might have to talk to filipina/andre01 to get that title of #1 fan XD lol

REVIEW GUYZ PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND SPRINKLES ON TOP!

nas03: better? even more terrible? still the same?


	2. december 18th

please be reminded that this is how i imagine marshall saying all these stuff. anyways... i'm sleepy... it's near midnight... crap... :((( goodnightttttt

oh yeah, sorry for deleting the other chapters :( i just... didn't feel like keeping "my own wonderland" anymore... :( i swear i have a lot of fanfic ideas. i'm just not satisfied by the way that i write them :| school's soon... and i think i'm gonna update more often... -.- so yeah, goodnight. i'll make up all the not-updating soon!

* * *

_**december 18th**_

Marshall's pov

I love you. It's crazy and cheesy, but it's true. I love you, and I've never imagined my life with anyone else but you.

December 18.

That day was the day that changed everything. When I woke up I found a text from my girlfriend, Ashley, saying that she wanted to break up. Not the best way to wake up, huh? But I was gonna break up with her anyways. She was a bitch. The rest of the day was pretty good though. Classes ended quickly, our teacher was out so me and my friends got an extra hour for lunch, and I got home fast. But when I got home, everything was different.

Something was off though.

Something was missing.

And I think I knew what was wrong. Now that she was out of the picture the only thing I could think about was Marceline. Yes, yes, it's so unmanly of me to think of another girl so soon. But I'm serious, Marceline's a million times better than Ashley.

Marceline… she's funny, sweet, kind, beautiful, talented, and yeah, she misunderstood sometimes. There was something different about her. She has this charming smile, long but perfect raven hair, expressive red eyes, and she's just gorgeous. She's a great best friend, and a great person.

I met her when I was in the park with my mom, when I was four. She was playing on the swings, all alone, and it seemed like no one wanted to go near her because she was the new kid in town. She kicked was kicking the dirt under her feet sadly. Her hair covered a little less than half of her face; and her side bangs were getting into her eyes. She had layered and slightly wavy hair back then. It straightened out just a little over the years.

She had a white, little dress on, with cute ribbons on it. And she had black doll shoes on. I remember that day a whole lot. I went up to her, and asked her if she wanted to play, and then, boom, we were best friends.

And ever since then, I think I've been in love with her.

Right now, standing outside her apartment, I have this overwhelming urge to run across the street and run up to her apartment. And that's just what I did.

I ran up all six flights of stairs and once I was on her floor, I ran to her apartment door and knocked.

I stood there for a few minutes, and I was about to leave when Marceline opened the door.

She had a smile on and was in a white t-shirt that was a little too big for her, and faded red shorts. Her hair was still layered and wavy; and it reached a fourth down her back. Her eyes were still as gorgeous as ever.

She walked forward a few steps and looked at me with shock and happiness.

"Marshall, hey," she greeted warmly and happily, while brushing her hair back with her hand.

"I love you," I blurted out without any thought. "I love everything about you."

She looked at me like I was crazy, but her smile never left her face. She looked kind of happy when I said that.

"What?" she laughed.

"I love you, so, so, so much. I might sound gay saying all of this but it's true." I took a deep breath. And I tried to… figure out what I could say, I guess. "Ever since we were four years old… I always imagined my life with you by my side. I always thought you'd always be my best friend. And I even expected for you and me to get married someday." I looked at her straight in the eyes and held her hands tightly in mine. She already had tears welling up, and I just tried not to cry. The both of us were still smiling though.

"I imagined that you'd be in a puffy, white dress, with a black and silver ribbon around your waist for our wedding day. And then you'd have small flowers in your hair. And you'd be wearing black doll shoes underneath, coz I know you won't wear heels. I imagined our wedding to be outside, in a garden, with tons of cute, little lights on the trees. And then your bride's maids would be wearing a short, black dress, with a _ginormous_ pink ribbon on their waist. And then they'd have their hair up in a bun. And Finn would be my best man, and Fionna would be your maid of honor. And we'd go to Hogwarts for our honeymoon. Or realistically, we'd go to Europe.

"Then we'd have kids…" _ok I was tearing up by now, but FYI Marceline was crying already._ "For our brave little boy, and precious baby girl, we'd paint their room dark blue, and make it look like the night sky, with tons of silver dots that are supposed to be stars. It'll look like the most awesome room ever. And we'll have a tree house in the back with a hanging bench, or swing. And we'll go on tons of family trips together. And our life will be perfect." I gave out a shaky breath. Marceline just stood there, crying, smiling, as I looked at her intently

"Say something?" I pleaded.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"We broke up. She was a bitch."

She laughed and said, "I imagined my life that way too, Marsh."

"Are you sure I'm the guy you're gonna marry someday?"

"I'm not sure… but I want you to be," she smiled.

"I love you," I said genuinely.

"I love you too, Marshall."

_And after that everything was just perfect._

* * *

Gosh this is sooooo gayyy lol jk. it's just kinda too... fluffy for me... i dunno

for marshall and marceline's wedding scene, try searching "fairy lights" in google :D haha the pictures there are so cool omg.

funny fact about me: i once (ACCIDENTALLY) called my classmates pampered princesses (._.) i didn't mean it i swear. i was 6.

thanks to all those who reviewed :P :D :)

(._.) okee bye now. good night. or goodmorning, or good after noon... wherever you are :D


	3. hi

hey guys :D this is short but yeah... this is like my tryout paper for writing club tryouts :D and yeah, i wanted to make i a fanfic and yeah... that's why i posted it... i hope you enjoy it :D sorry if it seems so serious... i'm not really sure if it's good or not so... uh... critique or something... i guess...

ps: i'll have the re-writes finished by october :D or sooner i dunno... but i'm aiming for october... so yeah... enjoy...

* * *

Marceline's POV

"Hi" it's short and it's simple, but that's how everything begun for me.  
I met him exactly 12 years ago, today. I was on the swing set; he was on the sea saw. I'd been watching him for the entire day; just staring at him from afar. All the popular kids were surrounding him. It was strange for them to accept a new student to their group that fast. And when Ashley, the most popular kid in school, saw me staring at their pretty little group, she glared at me.  
I didn't really care about what she thought about me. We were both six years old, we both came from influential families, and we were both equally scary. She was just eviler.  
I know it was rude of me, but I kept on staring at them. I stared at him, and he stared at Ashley. And after a while, he finally looked up and saw me. I didn't really know what to do, when that happened. I just stared at him with parted, pale, lips. Then out of nowhere, he smiled at me. And all I could do was gawk at him. How do you even respond to moments like that? Seriously, if I did anything back then I would've run off humiliated, then I wouldn't go to school the next day. But instead, I sat there on the swing, and I went to school the next morning.  
The bell rung and I stood up without daring to look at him or his new friends. The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Neither Ashley nor Fionna teased me. Ash and Xerg didn't bug me with, jokes and requests. But just when I thought the day couldn't get any better, that new kid came up to me. He smiled at me, and told me his name. He asked me where I lived and I found out that we lived right next to each other. He offered to walk me home, and that how I met him.  
That's how I met Marshall Lee, my best friend.  
And after that day, we were inseparable. We talked for as long as we could, and we spent nearly every waking moment together.  
A few months passed, and we were done and over with first grade. After I met him everything just magically became better for me. All the girls had a crush on him, so they stopped picking on me. All the guys wanted Marshall to join their sports teams, so they had to be nice to me. A few days after I befriended Marshall, he made it clear to everyone in our class that he'd beat up anyone who'd pick on me, and that whoever I liked, he liked.

A few years passed, and fifth grade came. We developed all kinds of inside jokes, and codes. And we basically knew everything about each other. We told every secret we had; we shared everything that ever happened to us, and the constant sharing never ended.

We met six new friends in fifth grade; Alex, Kris, Leeum, Kaitleen, Alice, and Lily. All eight of us got along well, and by the middle of the year, we were one big happy family of friends!

And just when everything seemed to be going perfectly, Ashley and her group of she-devils just had to interfere. They started picking on us girls of the group, while she flirted with the guys. She never caught their attention though. But when it came to Kaitleen, Lily, Alice and I, though, the guys were always there just watching us from afar.

In our first year of high school together, lily found herself in love with Jason Ice. He was the popular, kind hearted kid, with a perfect smile, and perfect grades. And Lily stared at him all the time. It wasn't until a month later that Jason started noticing Lily's never-ending staring at him. The way she stared at him wasn't even the short-glances-when-he-wasn't-looking way; it was the stare-at-him-creepily-and-incessantly way. She couldn't stop looking at him! She talked about him day and night; and told us daily about how wonderful he is and why the girls and I should like him too. And for that entire month, we put up with her rants and sermons.

After those thirty days though, Leeum stared voicing his opinions about Jason. He even told Lily that he was just another _stupid popular kid who's just going to break her heart_. They fought about it for weeks; and in those weeks, Lily gathered enough courage to tell Jason her feelings. I was there when it happened. She was fiddling around with clothes nervously while mumbling incoherent words that were supposed to be her confession. Alice, Kaitleen, and I hid behind the lockers, spying on our dear, innocent best friend. I remember that he smiled, and hugged her. We were wondering what it meant, and a few seconds later Lily's eyes lit up and she and Jason were dating. Just like that. And Leeum didn't like it at all.

Drama went on for the next six and a half months, then, just as Leeum said, Jason broke Lily's heart. Leeum, being Leeum, couldn't stand not doing anything to cheer his best friend up when she's heartbroken, so he put everything in the past and cheered her up in every way possible. He took her to the mall, sung her songs, played silly songs he'd make up, and he'd bring her tons and tons of food.

So while Lily and Leeum's conflicts were getting resolved, I just started my journey of conflicts and drama. I was starting this journey by saying yes to going out with Marshall.

Everything was great until the last year of high school.

Graduation brought the worst out in everyone. All the students were pressured to get high grades, and then they had to worry about all the requirements.

I'd applied into one university, and Marshall applied into another. Before anything, we wanted to stay best friends, so instead of trying the whole long distance relationship, we broke it off. In a strange turn of events though, about seven months later, I was offered a scholarship to the same university Marshall was already accepted to. I accepted it. But, no, we didn't think that everything could be perfect again.

He'd fallen for Ashley, and they were dating; while I was being asked out by bubba. We were still best friends, but once again, we changed. The year passed, Marshall and I were going to the same university with our friends, we were all still best friends, and we graduated without a hitch.

And that's my story!

A simple "hi" turned into thousands of memories, a handful of the most wonderful best friends I could ever ask for, and countless sleepless nights spent talking and laughing. That simple, little "hi" lead me down a road filled with drama and tears, laughing fits and unforgettable experiences. But this road hasn't reached a dead end yet! That simple "hi" will show its real importance in the next few days. And it might just bring back thousands of memories which will lead my little story into a happy ending!


End file.
